Respeto
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Recuerdos de Rinalí Lee, con respecto a Winters Sokaro y Cloud Nine.
1. Chapter 1

_El mundo se nos escapa porque vuelve a ser el mismo._

**Roberto Arlt**

** Respeto**

Cuando Rinalí Lee tenía catorce años, Cloud Nine tenía veintiséis y era muy hermosa. Solía transitar, muy ocasionalmente, por toda la torre, con formas de papeleo en las manos y un mono en el hombro izquierdo. Era alta y atlética. Sus pasos eran cortos, muy cercanos entre sí. Sus tacones daban contra el suelo de piedra con una suerte de melodía en la intermitencia de los golpes.

Después de ella, el miembro de la Orden Oscura que más intrigaba a la pequeña Lee, era Winters Sokaro. Solía coincidir sus visitas con Cloud Nine y Rinalí lo había visto cinco veces. La primera, comenzaba el verano y ella tenía doce años de edad. Su hermano acababa de arribar y ella descubría el edificio por vez primera encariñada, como si nunca antes hubiera notado que era posible tenerle afecto a esas paredes de piedra fría y a esas personas uniformadas. Andaba en camisola por el parque, sobre la escarcha, memorizando los colores de las mariposas. Su hermano la miraba por encima de sus libros y papeleo, acomodado en una reposera, con un par de anteojos para el sol.

Pasó a su lado casi arrastrándose, en dirección a las cocinas, presumiblemente. Ya era gordo y deforme a muchos ojos.

-Deberías cuidar a esa pequeña prostituta. Está casi desnuda y no querrás que la violen, Lee.-Había siseado esa mole escamosa. Y Rinalí sintió que una avalancha de nieve acababa de sepultarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Meses más tarde, Lee rezaría lado a lado con Cloud Nine, un año antes del terrible atentado que le costaría a ella su belleza y nada más.

Luego, un Buscador le ofrecería un ramo de rosas con total descaro, frente a una estatua de la Virgen María.

La General sonreiría bondadosamente.

-Son para la Madre de Dios¿Verdad, Chao Zi?-Preguntaría dulcemente, apartándose el cabello púrpura de los ojos azules, brillantes como el cielo estrellado.

El hombre era casi un niño bajo la capucha blanca y al caer en su error, diría que sí con la cabeza, mudo y sonrojado.

Rinalí lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras dejaba las flores a los pies de la estatua, con una reverencia temblorosa, limpiándose de un rápido golpe con la muñeca vendada un par de lágrimas fugaces, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por entre los bancos de madera.

Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios violáceos de Cloud Nine. Ella juntó los dedos de ambas manos y continuó rezando, durante al menos quince minutos.

-La Madre de Dios es inspiradora.-Le dijo con los ojos ensoñados por la admiración.

-Y sin duda, brindará una gracia ante semejante regalo.-Le guiñó uno de ellos y le obsequió una brillante sonrisa.

-Pero…¿No está complacida de que quisieran dárselo a usted?

Y Cloud Nine se había vuelto tierna y maternal, más que antes, al acariciar sus cabellos suavemente.

-¿Por qué crees que me iba a obsequiar las flores, Rina?-Le preguntó.

Rinalí trató de pensar en una respuesta menos obvia, pero sólo salieron unas cuantas palabras en voz baja:

-Porque usted…Usted es…-Y se sonrojó un poco al decirlo:-¿Muy hermosa?

La sonrisa de la General Exorcista se volvió una risa clara, corta, pero fuerte.

-Por eso, sí, puede que sí fuera por eso. ¿Tú no crees que eres hermosa, Rinalí?

Lee se miró con disimulo en el reflejo de una copa dorada. A pesar de lo deforme que hacía su figura esa superficie, la vanidad encontró la forma de salir, con un tímido sonrojo.

-Tal vez…Sólo un poco.

Algo se endureció en el semblante de la mujer. Dejó de mirarla. Se dirigió al frente, con la vista baja.

-Es difícil ser mujer y Exorcista. Algunas personas creen que por elegir una de esas opciones, dejamos la otra a un lado. No es que esa sea mi opinión, desde luego, pero… Rina¿Has visto alguna vez a un soldado preocupado por su porte a la hora de luchar?¿O arreglando su ropa a último momento para que luzca bien durante un combate?

-Yo…-Rinalí sabía que a medida que subían los rangos, incluso los hombres de aspecto más viril se volvían quisquillosos. Pero eso era algo que Jerry le había comentado y no sabía si confiar. De todos modos, Cloud Nine no la dejó contestar.

-No podemos dar lugar a romanticismo. No ahora, cuando la guerra está en su apogeo.

-Es sólo que me parece tan agradable…

Sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio. Cloud Nine no le respondió. Caminaron juntas hacia el jardín tras la Iglesia, anterior al cementerio. Sobre la salida, se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo inmóvil con la vista al cielo , un atardecer anaranjado, brillante, que desfallecía.

Rinalí se preguntó si no estaría a punto de llorar.

-No debes dejar que te engañen. No es posible saber qué es exactamente lo que un hombre piensa cuando te observa. Mi experiencia me ha demostrado que rara vez te ve a ti. Lo que tanto les agrada es algo dentro de ellos mismos, que ven reflejado en ti.

Rinalí recuerda ese encuentro con cierta tristeza. Una vez más, se encontró a ambos Generales, durante la víspera de Navidad, junto con los alumnos de cada uno. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tina Spark era tan femenina que en ocasiones, hizo que Rina deseara ser del sexo contrario. De ascendencia india, estaba casada con un rico comerciante, a pesar de que tenía dos años menos que ella. En tanto Rinalí temía a la oscuridad y a la soledad en esa oscura torre, escapando cada vez que le era posible de la habitación, Tina siempre estaba bien. Pasaba las horrendas noches de lluvia cepillándose el cabello espeso, negro y ondulado. O con las manos unidas , en silencio y con la vista fija hacia una estatua dorada que mostraba la figura de una mujer con ocho brazos y una corona.

-Es Krishna, la deidad de mi gente.-Le explicó una vez, guiñándole un ojo castaño, embelesada.-No debería tenerla aquí. ¿Guardarás el secreto?

Rinalí lo guardaba, aunque le tenía miedo a esa diosa, por sus dientes filosos y su collar de calaveras. En algún nivel le parecía hermosa, a pesar de los escalofríos que la poseían al mirarla.

Era de tarde la primera vez que vio a Gwen, a la edad de diez años. Ella tenía quince cuando la trajeron. Su esposo, un noble irlandés, la convenció de servir a la Iglesia.

Gwen era rubia. Hasta la fecha, Rina no había visto nunca a una persona con ese tono de cabello. Como el sol o las hojas de girasol. Tenía los ojos como agua marina, siempre llorosos. En eso se parecían un poco. El cuerpo de ambas también era pequeño y frágil. Su voz fue de niña hasta el día en que murió, a los veintiuno. Poco después de lograr anular su matrimonio, ansiosa de casarse con el general Kevin Yeegar. Rinalí no comprendió esa unión del todo, incluso antes de enterarse, azorada y descompuesta, de que no se celebraría por la muerte prematura de los consortes. Ese hombre era (o había sido) un anciano. En una ocasión los vió hablando en el parque. Una rosa en las manos arrugadas se tendía a la jovencita, consolándola, junto a un pañuelo blanco para que secara sus eternas lágrimas.

Rinalí se recuerda en una lejana ventana, con los brazos descansando en el marco de madera y mirándolos, desconcertada y sin aliento, pero sintiendo una sonrisa naciéndole en los labios.

Kazana había retado al General por ella. Rinalí lloró más que Gwen a causa de eso. Tal vez porque no sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz. Al final, fue el noble Reed quien quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, con un brazo quebrado y el orgullo devastado.

Rina no llegó a saber si el conflicto entre ellos era de índole sentimental o si se orientaba más fraternalmente.

En cuanto a Sol Galen, el mismo día en que conoció por primera vez a Winters Sokaro, Rinalí tuvo la gracia de enterarse de que lo había rechazado como alumno. "Por ser un lame-palos". Ella ignoraba qué significaba ese término. Cuando le preguntó a Rabi sobre el mismo, él se limitó a reír sofocadamente.

-Tiene que ver con ser "invertido" y es lo único que voy a decirte.-Contestó con las mejillas rojas, por sobre una sonrisa pícara.-El caso es que estará mejor con la señorita Cloud Nine y sus chicas.

Rinalí lo recordaba demasiado alto, desgarbado como un espantapájaros , de brazos larguísimos que casi le llegaban a las rodillas. Sus ojos no tenían mucho brillo. Eran cafés, como el contenido de las tazas frías de su hermano mayor. A Rina no le gustaba mirarlos. Sol tenía esa forma de ver, hacia ella, cuando menos. Llegó a pensar que le había hecho algo malo, hasta que una charla con su único pariente vivo, la convenció de lo contrario.


End file.
